Leaving For Memories Again
by madmaddie13
Summary: What if Katniss had left 12, and had moved to 4 after her Dad died? No Hunger Games, Present Day in high school. When she has to leave with her family, will she remember the only good memory she had left untainted in 12, and if she does, will he remember her? I suck at summaries, but whatever. Just read! XoXo
1. Convey The Message

**This story takes place in the modern day and age, when Katniss and Peeta are in high school. Grade 10 to be exact. This is my first fanfic, so please, read and review so I can work on my writing! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES – though I wish I did, they're amazing!**

**XoXo madmaddie13! 33**

"Katniss? Katniss!" I hear a voice calling my name, but am unresponsive. I just roll over, and bury my head into the soft folds of my sweet-smelling pillow. Finally, I feel something tugging on my shoulder, and I wake up. I turn to see my mother standing there with a very distressed looking Prim.

"What?" I snapped at them, annoyed for the best dream I've had since Dad died was interrupted.

"Katniss, we have to move!" Prim wailed before bursting out tears. I pulled her into my arms, and sat her on my lap. I rocked her back and forth to calm her down.

"What do you mean Primmy?" I softly cooed to her.

"It means that Mom told me that we have to leave 4." She sobbed into my shirt.

"When do we have to?" I asked, feeling rather distraught that I would have to leave all my friends her in 4.

"Today. We got a notice from the Capitol. We have to move to 12 immediately. No exceptions." Mom said, looking more run down than usual.

"But that would mean I have to leave Gale behind!" I felt like I was going to cry now. Gale was my best friend, and I loved him as a brother. Because that's exactly what he is to me – the amazing brother I've never had. Saying goodbye to him would be torture.

"I know sweetie, but – " I interrupted her.

"Don't call me sweetie. Help Prim pack her stuff, I'm going to say goodbye to Gale." I stood up and stormed out of the house in my pajamas.

I knocked on the house's next door, and Gale came and answered the door, not looking surprised when he saw me in my pajamas.

"Catnip? How are you?" he asked slowly.

"Crappy. Mom said we have to move to 12! I don't want to move back to 12! We just left, and I just settled down agin." I said sadly.

"You're moving? Why didn't you tell me when you found out?" he asked me, and I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I did. I just found out this morning, and Mom says we have to move today!" he embraced me, and I sunk gladly into his chest, the familiar smell enveloping me.

"Come on, lets go pack." He said softly, leading me over to my house. He opened the door, and I followed him through the hall, and up the stairs. In my room, we found Prim and Mom had started packing my clothes, and they turned when they heard us behind them.

"GALEY!" Prim shouted, and rushed past me into his arms. He picked her up and spun her around.

"Prim! Oh, I'm going to miss you so much!" he said, as she buried her head in the nook of his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you more, Galey." She whispered. Gale put her down, but she didn't let him go.

We got changed before packing everything in our house into boxes, that had been delivered for us, then sat down outside waiting for the car that would come and take us to the train station. Gale sat with us, still in his pajamas.

"Catnip?" he said, and I turned my head to face him.

"Yes, Gale?" I said his name softly, like he had almost died.

"Promise that you won't forget me after you leave. That you won't just go around and fall in love, then forget about writing me letters, and sending me emails, or even calling me." He asked, putting his pinkie up for me to interlock with mine. The car pulled up just as I say, "I promise I won't forget you." And try to encircle his pinkie with mine, but he pulled back slightly.

"Not even for him?" he asked, and I felt myself wondering, then it hit me in the chest of whom he was referring to.

"Not even for him." I repeat, and pinkies swear, hoping I could keep it.

As I get into the car, I hear Gale say sadly, "Goodbye, Catnip." I look out the window and say back, "Goodbye Gale."

I watch, as he grows smaller, then when he is out of sight completely, I sigh and stare straight ahead. You see I used to live in 12, before my Dad died and my family moved away. Now, if I was going to go back, I was going to have to face all the memories that I had there, including one with a very certain boy with golden hair, sparkling blue eyes, a mark on his eye, and some burnt bread.

I had to face the boy that gave me life and hope after my Dad died, simply by giving me two loaves of burnt bread. Peeta Mellark. The boy with the bread.

**Thanks everyone. I really would appreciate some reviews, so…review please. **

**XoXo madmaddie13 33**


	2. Seeing Each other Again

**Second installment of my story! Yay! Thanks to the one person that reviewed! I really appreciated it! Oh, by the way, most of the tributes are going to be living in 12 for this story, just to let you know.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!**

**XoXo madmaddie13 3**

As I got off the train, I felt a bit woozy. I was back in 12 for the first time in four years, and I must admit, it looked much better than the state in which I remember it being in. As we walked through the thin crowd, I realized I had no idea where we were moving.

I quickened my pace to fall into step with my mother and Prim, and asked, "So, where is this house we're moving into?"

"On the edge of the Seam, coming into town." Mom replied grimly. Prim didn't even look as though she had heard me. I sighed, and looked out at the familiar yet unfamiliar country side surrounding us, and shuddered when we walked past what apparently passed as the school, remembering all the lonely days I had there, and all the times that I'd look up to have a certain pair of blue eyes look away.

It was Wednesday, just around lunchtime, so I looked in through the small fence surrounding the school grounds to see if I could spot anyone I knew. I saw a flash of blonde hair, and – on closer inspection – found that it was Delly Cartwright, the most kind and cheerful person I've ever met. I found Madge, and Clove, Glimmer and Cato, Rue and Thresh and Foxface all in a small group in one of the courtyards, along with about 10 other people didn't recognize. I saw Madge glance up and shout to someone, and followed her gaze.

And for the first time in four years, I was gazing at Peeta Mellark, the boy who I had unconsciously kept track on when I was in this District. And I found that he was standing completely still, his lunch at his feet, his body turned towards me, staring right at me with his mouth slightly open. But, for the first time, when our gazes met, we didn't automatically look down, and continue what we were doing, we looked at each other until mom called my name, and started pulling me along.

When we got to the house where we were staying, we automatically started unpacking and tidying things up. Just before supper, I snuck out of the house, and started walking towards the meadow, where the old chink in the fence was. To my complete and utter surprise, it was still loose, and I was able to slide under it more efficiently.

I quickly found the tree with the large hollow hole in it, and reached in to close my fingers around my bow, and sheath of arrows. I pulled them out, and loaded it. I then took the first shot in four years, and found that I could still easily take down squirrels, and caught seven before getting my prized shot in the eye.

I realized that I had no need to hunt anymore, as Mom had a paying job here, and could afford to buy us food daily. For a second I thought about taking these homes anyways, before remembering that Mr. Mellark loved squirrel, and would probably take them off her hands. Her feet carried her the still-familiar way through the forest, and under the fence.

**Peeta's POV**

I saw her. For the first time in years, I saw her. At first I thought it was my imagination, but it really was her. Katniss Everdeen was walking right past our school, and was staring right at me. I realized that I had dropped my lunch tray at my feet, and Madge was yelling at me to hurry up. I quickly cleaned my lunch up, and walked over to where all my friends were sitting.

"Peet, since when do you stare off in to space?" Cato asked. I lightly punched him in the arm.

"I wasn't. I was staring at Katniss Everdeen." I said, and everyone but Madge stared at me funny.

"Katniss freaking Everdeen moved to 4. She isn't here Peeta." Delly said softly. When Katniss moved away, I remember I had all these little episodes where I would think I had saw her, and it just was the plain opposite of her.

"Actually…" Madge started. My head snapped around till I was focused on her.

"What?" I said – more like demanded.

"Her mother got a letter from the Capitol. They had to move back here. Katniss, her mother and her baby sister Prim are all back in 12. They arrived today, and Katniss starts school tomorrow." She uttered. Everyone looked at me again.

"What?" I asked again, this time confused.

"You've got this idiotic grin plastered all over your face." Glimmer told me.

"Oh. I, uh, am just happy that, uh, I-I um." I stuttered when Clove interrupted.

"Still, Peeta? Four years, and you still like her?"

I knew my face was red, and was relieved that the bell went. I rushed to class, but didn't really pay attention. By the time the bell went to signal I could go home, I had forgotten all about wrestling, and only remembered when I got home. _Aw well. _I thought.

I jumped in the shower and let the relaxing hot water wash over me. As I hopped out, I realized that I had left my clothes in the pile downstairs. And I walked down with only my white towel covering me up. I stood at the bottom, and tried to remember where Dad had put the basket, when I heard a small intake of breath from the corner. I turned and there she was.

Her brown hair was pulled back into a tight braid that hung over her right shoulder, and her face was a slight pink. I wondered why, then realized I was wet, and standing in my towel. I felt myself turn red, and could only muster one word. "Katniss?"

**Cliffy! LOL. I think I'm going to stick to Katniss' POV, because I have to try and think boy to write Peeta's. Any way, R&R!**

**XoXo madmaddie13 3**


	3. Little Duck Plays A Trick

**Thanks to all of the wonderful people that read my story! You guys made my day when I read all my emails telling me how many people have added my story to their story alerts! :DD**

**I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING TRIOLOGY THAT IS THE HUNGER GAMES! :'(**

**XoXo madmaddie13 33**

**Katniss POV**

I turned away when I saw him in only a towel – hating how I noticed how bleeming fantastic he looked in it – embarrassed that I had became noticeable by breathing in sharply, loudly. And then I heard his tenor voice ask, "Katniss?"

I turned slowly around and met his eyes timidly. My eyes widened at the shock that he had remembered my name, before I realized he was waiting for an answer. I started nodding, then said back, "Peeta. How are you?"

For a second he looked overwhelmed for a moment, then conformed his usual calm mask of indifference.

"Good. Surprised to see you." He took a breath here, and I knew he wasn't at all surprised to see me here, "How are you?"

"Good. Um, I was waiting outside for so long – I'm sorry, I should've gone around the other way. Um, here, keep these." I stumbled over the words, and held out my little squewer thing with the eight, plump squirrels on it. He took it, and I rushed out the back door without another word.

When I got home, Mom was in a frenzy.

"Where in the world have you been? Do you know I was just about to call the police to say you went missing? " she yelled at me the moment I entered the kitchen.

"Chill, mom. I just went…" realizing she would hate me to be out I the woods, I quickly, lamely, finished, "At the bakers, uh, visiting, um, Peeta."

Her face seemed to expand with understanding, and her eyes became smug.

"The bakers son?" she asked.

I sighed, "Yes."

"Is he your age?" she said casually.

"Yes, why do you as- no! Mom I do NOT!" I ended up screaming.

"Sure, sure." She replied, just walking into the living room. I hit myself in the head – how could I be so stupid? Of COURSE mom would go straight to the assumption that I liked Peeta.

Though – now that I think it through – I cant exactly rule out that possibility either. What am I thinking? I don't even know anything about the kid other than he gave me bread when I was younger.

I shook my head and went up the stairs, went for a shower, and crashed on my bed. It was going to be a LONG day tomorrow, and I don't really want to start it grumpy.

"Katniss?" a small, timid voice asked near my ear. Hunter senses got me shooting out of my bed, and reaching for my bow and arrows.

"WOW, Katniss!" Prim shouted, and I realized that it was just her.

"Prim. Geez. Scare the shit out of me you do." I said, hoping down to the floor.

She sat on my bed, feet dangling over the side. "So…Peeta Mellark, hey?"

I whipped my whole body around to find her smirking at me. I decided to tread very carefully, "What about Peeta Mellark?"

Her smirk grows wider, surprising me when she said, "His body is so toned, and he has the most gorgeous eyes and hair, and the most luscious lips – don't you think Katniss?"

"Well, yeah, I mean no, um, why are you thinking about Peeta Mellark that way?" I stumble over my words, causing that smirk to turn into a grin.

"YOU LIKE PEETA MELLARK!" she shouts at me, looking very happy about it too.

"Shut up Prim, I don't even know the guy! Besides, why did you bring him up? I've never mentioned him to you!" I say trying to change the subject.

"Yes, but when a guy drives up to a girls house, at 7:30 AM, and asks to speak to her – when her little sister hasn't even MET him before, her little sister needs to start mentioning things." Prim exclaimed. I only got one thing from that.

"Peeta's HERE?" I screeched, horrified. Prim chuckled.

"Yep." She replied, popping the 'p'.

"And it took you – " I glanced at the clock, "nearly 10 MINUTES to get to the point?"

"Well, I did just HAVE to tease you, then find out if he was your boyfriend or crush – which, by the way, he is – and THEN tell you he's waiting in the living room, wanting to drive you to school."

I sprung away from my bed, rushed into the bathroom, washed my face, and brushed my teeth in record time, ran out, slipped into short cut off shorts, a green tank top, and my converse, and grabbed my pre-packed bag.

I ran down stairs, and into the living room to find a laughing Prim. I looked down to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything important – such as pants – but found nothing wrong and looked confusedly to Prim.

"Where's Peeta?" I asked.

"Peeta isn't here Katniss." Prim replied, still laughing her ass off.

"Where is he?" I ask.

"Probably at home, he was never here, I just wanted to see how you'd react." She said. I laughed with her for a while, but couldn't help the thought that ran through my head.

_Damn _


End file.
